nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoji Yoshitomi
Ryoji Yoshitomi is a sound programmer who works for Nintendo. Initially working on the R&D1 department, he was in charge of music and sound effects composition for several Game Boy and Game Boy Advance games, mostly on the Wario franchise. Years later, Yoshitomi moved to Nintendo EAD, where he has been in charge of sound effects and programming on several games, although he hasn't composed any new music ever since. In recent years, he has been mostly involved as sound supervisor on the Mario series. Production History * ''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo'' (1989) - Assistant * ''F-1 Race'' (Game Boy) (1990) - Sound Composer * ''Game Boy Wars'' (1991) - Music Composer * ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (1991) - Sound Programmer, Music * ''Super Scope 6'' (1992) - Sound Composer * ''Mario Paint'' (1992) - Sound Staff * ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (1994) - Music Composer * ''Mario Clash'' (1995) - Sound Composer * ''Game Boy Camera'' (1998) - Additional Staff * ''Pokémon Puzzle League'' (2000) - Sound Effect Creator * ''Wario Land 4'' (2001) - Music * ''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' (2003) - Sound Effects (Panel de Pon), Voice (Panel de Pon) * [[WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!]] (2003) - Game Design, Sound Director, Music Composition (w/Kyoko Miyamoto) * [[WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!]] (2003) - Sound Director, Voices, GBA WarioWare * ''Play-Yan'' (2005) - Music Composition * ''Nintendogs'' (2005) - Sound Director * ''Wii Play'' (2006) - Sound Director, Sound Effects * ''Wii Fit'' (2007) - Sound Effects * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Music Arrangement * ''Wii Fit Plus'' (2009) - Sound Director * ''Mario Kart 7'' (2011) - Sound Support * ''Pikmin 3'' (2013) - Sound Effects & Programming * ''Wii Fit U'' (2013) - Sound Supervisor * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Pikmin Short Movies'' (2014) - Sound & Music * ''Super Mario Maker'' (2015) - Sound Effects * ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' (2015) - Sound Supervisor * ''Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge'' (2016) - Music Supervisor * ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (2016) - Sound Supervisor * ''Star Fox Zero'' (2016) - Sound Support * ''Star Fox Guard'' (2016) - Sound Support * ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' (2016) - Sound Supervisor * ''Mario Sports Superstars'' (2017) - Sound Supervisor * ''ARMS'' (2017) - Sound Support * ''Hey! Pikmin'' (2017) - Sound Supervisor * ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (2017) - Original Metroid Music * ''Mario Party: The Top 100'' (2017) - Sound Supervisor * ''Mario Tennis Aces'' (2018) - Sound Supervisor * ''Super Mario Party'' (2018) - Sound Supervisor * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) - Original Game Supervisor Special Thanks * [[Super Metroid|''Super Metroid]] (1994) only credited in the extended staff roll * ''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' (2003) * [[WarioWare: Twisted!|''WarioWare: Twisted!]] (2004) * [[WarioWare: Touched!|''WarioWare: Touched!]] (2004) * ''Rhythm Tengoku'' (2006) * ''Face Training'' (2007) * ''Rhythm Heaven'' (2008) * Skylanders: Superchargers (2015) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wA2-0nTxaGg Star Fox Zero - The Battle Begins] (2015) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017) * ''Super Mario Odyssey'' (2017) * ''WarioWare Gold'' (2018) Song Credits [[F-1 Race (Game Boy)|''F-1 Race]]' (Game Boy)' * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Start -- Composition & Arrangement * Race Theme 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Race Theme 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Race Theme 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * Goal! -- Composition & Arrangement * Podium (1st Place) -- Composition & Arrangement * Podium (2nd & 3rd Place) -- Composition & Arrangement * Rank Out -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending -- Composition & Arrangement * Best Lap -- Composition & Arrangement * Name Input -- Composition & Arrangement * Group Select -- Composition & Arrangement * Race Results -- Composition & Arrangement [[Game Boy Wars|Game Boy Wars]] * Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Options -- Composition & Arrangement * Select Map -- Composition & Arrangement * Red Star Theme A -- Composition & Arrangement * White Moon Theme A -- Composition & Arrangement * Red Star Theme B -- Composition & Arrangement * White Moon Theme B -- Composition & Arrangement * Start -- Composition & Arrangement * Base Taken -- Composition & Arrangement * Transport -- Composition & Arrangement * Supply -- Composition & Arrangement * Attack -- Composition & Arrangement * Marine Attack -- Composition & Arrangement * HQ Taken -- Composition & Arrangement * Victory -- Composition & Arrangement * New Territory -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending Map -- Composition & Arrangement * Resign -- Composition & Arrangement * Conquest -- Composition & Arrangement * Aftermath -- Composition & Arrangement * Player Turn -- Composition & Arrangement * Last Capture -- Composition & Arrangement * Special Maps -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending -- Composition & Arrangement [[Metroid II: Return of Samus|Metroid II: Return of Samus]] * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Samus Appearance Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * Surface of SR388 -- Composition & Arrangement * Item Acquisition Jingle -- Arrangement * Ancient Chozo Ruins -- Composition & Arrangement * Caverns 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Caverns 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Caverns 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * Metroid Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Metroid Defeated -- Composition & Arrangement * Omega Metroid Territory -- Composition & Arrangement * Metroid Nest -- Composition & Arrangement * Sudden Metroid Spike -- Composition & Arrangement * Metroid Queen Ambience -- Composition & Arrangement * Metroid Queen Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Baby Metroid Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Credits -- Composition & Arrangement [[Mario Clash|Mario Clash]] * Important -- Composition & Arrangement * Peaceful Night -- Composition & Arrangement * Skull Airship -- Composition & Arrangement * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Pipes (Level 1) -- Composition & Arrangement * Level Clear! -- Composition & Arrangement * Bonus Round -- Composition & Arrangement * Catch the Coins! -- Composition & Arrangement * Bonus Results -- Composition & Arrangement * Parade (Level 5) -- Composition & Arrangement * Ice Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Ice (Level 8) -- Composition & Arrangement * Power Up -- Composition & Arrangement * Skull (Level 9) -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement * Your Score -- Composition & Arrangement * Top Scores -- Composition & Arrangement * Ghost (Level 13) -- Composition & Arrangement * Break Time -- Composition & Arrangement * You Got a High Score! -- Composition & Arrangement * Incredible!! -- Composition & Arrangement * You Win! -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending -- Composition & Arrangement [[Wario Land 4|Wario Land 4]] * Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Work It! -- Composition & Arrangement * Enter the Pyramid -- Composition & Arrangement * Golden Pyramid -- Composition & Arrangement * Hall of Hieroglyphs -- Composition & Arrangement * Minigame Shop -- Composition & Arrangement * The Wario Hop -- Composition & Arrangement * Wario's Homerun Derby -- Composition & Arrangement * Wario's Roulette -- Composition & Arrangement * Item Shop -- Composition & Arrangement * Puzzle Room -- Composition & Arrangement * Sound Room -- Composition & Arrangement * Palm Tree Paradise -- Composition & Arrangement * Wildflower Fields -- Composition & Arrangement * Mystic Lake -- Composition & Arrangement * Monsoon Jungle -- Composition & Arrangement * The Curious Factory -- Composition & Arrangement * The Toxic Landfill -- Composition & Arrangement * 40 Below Fridge -- Composition & Arrangement * Pinball Zone -- Composition & Arrangement * Toy Block Tower -- Composition & Arrangement * The Big Board -- Composition & Arrangement * Doodle Woods -- Composition & Arrangement * Domino Row -- Composition & Arrangement * Crescent Moon Village -- Composition & Arrangement * Arabian Night -- Composition & Arrangement * Fiery Cavern -- Composition & Arrangement * Hotel Horror -- Composition & Arrangement * Hurry Up! -- Composition & Arrangement * Inside the Void -- Composition & Arrangement * Door to Next Stage Opens -- Composition & Arrangement * Four Pieces -- Composition & Arrangement * High Score -- Composition & Arrangement * Stage Already Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss Entrance -- Composition & Arrangement * Here Comes the Mystery Man -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Victory -- Composition & Arrangement * Golden Passage -- Composition & Arrangement * Golden Diva -- Composition & Arrangement * Credits -- Composition & Arrangement [[WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!|WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!]] * Drifting Away -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/4341 * Wario's Everything Company -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/2426 [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] * WarioWare, Inc. Medley -- Composition & ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. Brawl sound test [[Touch! Generations Soundtrack|Touch! Generations Soundtrack'']] * Nintendogs Theme - Live Ver. (nintendogs) -- Recording Engineer * Title - Live Ver. (Wii Sports) -- Recording Engineer References Category:Nintendo people Category:Composers Category:Sound Directors